Amy, the Picky Eater (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Amy, the Picky Eater '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on February 6, 1989. Plot Amy's reluctance to eat unfamiliar food will keep the whole family from celebrating grandma's birthday at Once Upon a Restaurant, unless Michael can persuade her to be more open-minded. Recap Amy continues on unpacking the remaining groceries from the given bag. She takes out cucumbers and tomatoes and remarks them being "yucky," but then happily unpacks white bread (which is said that the crust is "yucky" as well) and jars of peanut butter and jelly due to liking them. Her mom breaks the fourth wall by telling the viewers that Amy is a very picky eater. Amy takes out a package of spinach and exclaims that she hates it and that it's "the worstest most disgustingest food in the universe". Barney comes to life One night at dinner, Amy lists off more foods to an annoyed Arthur that she dislikes. David serves everyone Hawaiian shrimp (a new recipe). As the rest of the family, including Kate, enjoys the shrimp, Amy secretly feeds Buster the shrimp while Michael watches and whispers, "I saw that!". The next night, the Hall family goes out to eat at a restaurant. Amy's dad orders one slice of prime rib, her mom orders grilled salmon, Michael orders spaghetti and meatballs, and Amy orders spinach salad. She immediately removes the cucumbers, tomatoes, and eggs (which she remarks them being "yucky and smelly"; the former two just "yucky"). But when she finds out that there's also spinach in it instead of lettuce, she angrily pounds the table with her fists, which sends the salad flying right onto the waiter and everyone stares at them in shock. The waiter decides to quit his job and storms away in frustration. Her mom (who scolds Amy by her full name) and dad look angrily at Amy, who looks down in shame. The next morning, Michael and Amy ride bikes together and Michael takes her to Once Upon a Restaurant. Michael then tells Amy she can see the princesses and the unicorns at the restaurant if she eats new foods (i.e. imagining that). Amy gets excited about the unicorn, but misses Michael's point and asks if she can take one of the unicorns home with her. Then Michael hatches a plan thanks to Barney and the Backyard Gang and they sing the song "Pumpernickel" that describes what kind of sandwiches they made. They then call up Amy in Michael's house. Barney and the Backyard Gang offer Amy a pita sandwich and Amy happily eats it. Suddenly, Amy discovers that there is spinach in the sandwich and retches it out. On the night of Amy's grandma's birthday, the family goes to Once Upon a Restaurant. They are taken to their table via a swan boat and Amy is able to see the unicorns and the princesses, like Michael promised. They take their seats at a pirate-themed table and look at their menus. Amy hopes they have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches without spinach in them, but her mom reminds her of her promise to try new food. Cast Barney Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Michael and Amy's Grandma (Jean Stapleton) * Michael and Amy's Grandpa (Mickey Rooney) * Buster the Dog (Grouchie, trained by Diane Arlington) * Lloyd (Thomas Ian Nicholas) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Leslie (Daiana Campeanu) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Sian (Carrie Savage) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) * Cabot (Justin Tucker) * Waiter at Fancy Restaurant (Arthur Holden) Employees at Once Upon A Restaurant * Big Bad Wolf (David Joyner) * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk) (Tom Cruise) * Rapunzel (Christine Cavanaugh) * Little Red Riding Hood (Chynna Phillips) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Dao Knight) * Mama Bear (Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bear (Malcolm Dixon) * Male Pirate (Dustin Hoffman) * Female Pirate (Karen Allen) * King (Nigel Hawthrone) * Queen (Lily Tomlin) * Princesses (Tricia Leigh Fisher, Kerri Green, Sarah Jessica Parker) * Princes (Josh Brolin, Brendan Fraser, Adam Sandler) * Jester (Donovan Leitch) * Knights in Shining Armor (Jason Alexander, Wayne Allwine, Rick Moranis) * Mr. Dragon (Ray Henry) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # You Might Like Something New # This Is Not My Day # We're Gonna Teach Amy A Lesson # Forgive Me # The Yum, Yum Song # The Waitress Song #Pumpernickel # # #For She's a Jolly Good Fellow (Tune: For He's a Jolly Good Fellow) # Friends Are Forever Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Three Wishes". * After the "Barney Theme Song", when, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go! (Season 8 episode)" (when Beth ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * During a scene of Michael helping his mom put away groceries, Amy wears the same bathing suit from "A Day at the Beach". * After Barney came to life, when he greets the Backyard Gang, and the Backyard Gang greet him, the music from "A-Counting We Will Go!" (Season 8 episode) (when Barney comes to life ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy says "I HATE SPINACH!!!", as she pounds her bowl of spinach salad with her fists at a fancy restaurant, as the bowl lands on the waiter's head, the music from "Three Wishes" (when Barney falls down on the ground after he tries jumping in jump rope) is used. * When Amy and her family come back home, the music from "Once Upon A Time" (when Barney and his friends help Stella put away the props for the story of "Rapunzel") is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy goes upstairs to her bedroom, the music from "Separation" (when Baby Bop crosses off a square on the number 13 on the July calendar and sadly ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Michael and Amy's parents, Barney, and the Backyard Gang tell Amy that her punishment is over, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when Nick tells Barney that he likes pretending to be on a big stage and putting on a show for lots of people, and Barney laughs and he told Nick they'd be dancing in the spotlight, before Nick tells Barney , before Barney said , , and said , before he uses magic to make tap dancing clothes and a cane for him and Nick appear), except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Amy tries a peanut butter sandwich with spinach, after the song, "Pumpernickel", the music from "I Can Be A Firefighter!" (when BJ and the kids practice crawling under smoke) is used, except it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When everyone arrives at Once Upon A Restaurant, the music from "On Again, Off Again" (when ) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * When Ali Baba arrives with the food that the Hall family ordered, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain asks Barney to look up something delicious in his "Yummy in My Tummy" cookbook) is used, expect it was mixed with a Stephen Bates Baltes arrangement. * * * * When the Hall family are taken to their table via a swan boat, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang hide when Mommy is about to come inside the garage) is used. * When Amy's grandpa asks Ali Baba if it's possible to get the recipe for the Little Bo Peep pot pie and Ali Baba explains how to make it, the music from "Three Wishes" (when Barney says "I know of a wonderful place where the sun shines down on the thick green grass and there are lots of beautiful flowers and trees and the birds are always singing") is used. * This video is adapted from the Arthur book, "D.W. the Picky Eater" . * Production for this video took place in August 1988. Differences from the book * When Amy receives her salad which has spinach in it, she quickly shouts that she hates it, and pounds on the bowl, and the bowl lands on the waiter's head. In the book, D.W. pounds on the bowl with her fist which causes the spinach to fly around, shouts "NO!" and spills her carton of milk. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Amy's mom comes home with the groceries) * Amy: Mom, I hope you got me the red ice pops, cause I only like the red ones! * Michael: Orange and purple are good, too. * Amy: Aw, but red tastes better. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Here, Amy. Why don't you help me put away the groceries, then you can have a red ice pop. * Amy: Ew, gross! It's looking at me! You're not gonna feed us a dead fish, are you?! * Michael and Amy's Mom: You've eaten fish before. * Amy: Well, it's never looked at me before! *Michael: (taunting Amy) Amy's scared of a fishy. *Amy: I'm not scared! Fish smells funny, and I hate food that smells funny. Are these green eyeballs? *Michael: No, they're olives. And they're not looking at you. *Amy: Cucumbers: yucky, tomatoes: yucky! Mmm, peanut butter. And jelly, yummy! Mmm, white bread-- Eww, yucky crusts! *Michael and Amy's Mom: My daughter, Amy is what you might call a picky eater. *Amy: Yuck, spinach!! I hate spinach!! Spinach is the worstest, most disgustingest food in the universe!! Closed-Caption version: Quote 2: Closed-Caption version: Quote 3: * (Amy and her family are at a fancy restaurant) * (the waiter brings dinner to Amy and her family's table) * Michael and Amy's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. * Amy: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! * Michael: Uh-oh! She's gonna pop! * Amy: This is spinach. * Waiter: Is something wrong? * Amy: This is spinach. (gets angry) AND I HATE SPINACH!!! (pounds her fists onto the bowl of spinach salad, causing the bowl to land on waiter's head) * (everybody gasps) * Amy: Uh-Oh! * Waiter: That's it. I quit. * Michael and Amy's Mom: Amy Lillian Hall! * (Amy sighs) * (fades to Amy and her family arriving home) * Barney: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? * Michael: Amy punched her salad and it exploded... all over the waiter then everybody is looking at us. * Amy: No way! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! * Michael and Amy's Mom: No more restaurants for you, young lady, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. * Michael and Amy's Dad: (yelling furious) You're grounded for 1 week! Now go to your room!! * Amy: Okay. Closed-Caption version: *Amy: * Quote 4: * (after the song, This Is Not My Day, it fades to the next day where Barney and the Backyard Gang (expect Amy) are bored in the backyard) * Michael: Poor Amy! * Tina: She has been a bad girl yesterday. * Adam: Barney, how come Amy is grounded for 7 days? * Barney: Well, when Amy punched her salad at a fancy restaurant, her parents got mad and she can't go to any restaurants at all! * Cabot: No way! *Harlow: Barney, what should we do now? *Barney: Quote 5: * Sian: (after the song, "Pumpernickel") Wow, Barney! Those're the best sandwiches we've ever tasted. * Howie: And we made lots. * Barney: Uh-huh. * Amy: Hey, I'll take one! (takes a pita sandwich filled with chicken, cheese and... spinach!) * Michael: Well, I don't know, Amy, you don't like anything and mom didn't make them. Barney did! * Barney: Oh, let her have one. You were wrong, Michael. She loves it! There's nothing that perks up a delicious sandwich like... spinach. * (Amy hears what Barney said and makes a disgusted face. She then goes to the kitchen sink and biles the sandwich) Quote 6: * (we see an outside of Once Upon a Restaurant at night) * (it fades into the inside of the restaurant where the Hall family goes there) * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Hi. How can I help you? * Michael and Amy's Mom: We'd like to have a party of 6 please. * Jack (of Jack and the Beanstalk): Okay, right this way. There's a swan boat where you ride to your table. * Michael and Amy's Dad: Thanks. * (Barney arrives at Once Upon a Restaurant) * Barney: Don't forget me.